Yes We Can
by PriyaLaLita
Summary: Just a fun, fluffy political inspired ficlet. My way of saying "Yay Obama!" JJ/Drake fluffyness


**Yes We Can**

By: Priya Lalita

Drake Parker sighed gently and slipped on his coat. He paused to tip back the last of his beer and gaze back up at the line of TVs at Obama's victory speech. Chants of "Yes We Did!" echoed through the Bleeker Street Bar. JJ turned to him with a sigh of relief, and leaned against him.

"I can't believe I was _worried_. What a landslide." He said as Drake laughed.

"Alright, freedom-fighter, can we go? I'm exhausted; I've been up since five." He said as JJ nodded and he took in his Obama logoed t-shirt with the rainbow path across the circle.

"Okay." He grinned and paid their tab.

Drake held JJ's coat out to him and smiled at the bartender, a cute blonde with a nose ring who was mopping up the bar.

"She's gay." JJ said as Drake frowned.

"Huh?"  
"She's gay." He repeated as Drake snorted, his cheeks flushed a little.

"So? I wasn't flirting, I was being _nice_." He said as JJ grinned.

"Sure you weren't."

"I wasn't!" He protested as they headed out, rubbing his hands together in the brisk air.

"Sure, sure. Let's cut through the park." JJ said, tugging on his arm gently.

Drake looked over to JJ and smiled.

"You have the biggest smile on your face."

"I should! I'm so excited. Is it January yet?" He asked grinning up at him. "Things are going to _finally change_." He sighed happily.

"You really believe that?"  
"I think he's got fantastic ideas, and I'm pretty sure he'll follow through on most of them." He said, stretching his arms over his head with a yawn.

"Most of them? You're not afraid that he was just lying?"  
"You're so cynical for someone so trusting." JJ said, bumping against him. "I believe in him." He laughed. "Besides, he's better than Bush."

"True." He smiled and ruffled his hair.

They crossed the street and entered Washington Square Park and started down the center to Fifth Avenue and JJ's apartment.

"What about gay marriage though?"

"Hmm?"  
"Obama's not necessarily in favor of gay marriage." He said as JJ smirked.

"Since when do you pay attention to gay rights?"

"Well...you know, just looking out for you."

"You're too sweet you know." JJ linked his arm with Drake's and laughed quietly. "No, he's not, but he's in favor of strong unions and believes that it will be a possibility in the future. Really, it's a step in the right direction." JJ stayed quiet a minute and sighed. "Besides, it doesn't really relate to me anyway."

Drake frowned as he contemplated the thought, slipping his arm around JJ's waist because it was more comfortable. "What do you mean?"  
"With my track record I'm never getting married. I haven't dated anyone longer than 9 months."  
"What about Dee?"

"Two months before the academy, three months during…oh, I'm awful at math, five months. Followed by however many years of regret, loss and pining." He laughed as Drake echoed him.

"We're quite the pair, aren't we?"

"Yep. You're the longest relationship in general with someone non-related that I've ever had. How long has it been?"

"Three? Four years?"

"Time flies, and we're both still single. See? I don't need to worry about Marriage for a while." JJ stopped by a bench and sat down with a yawn.

Drake sat beside him, swallowing hard as he looked over at JJ. His pale skin glowed under the dim street-light, his long eyelashes casting shadows across his cheek bones. He felt JJ lean against him, his head tilted against his neck. He felt something stir inside of him, a certain curiosity, wanting to remember what JJ tasted like.

He thought about what JJ said, about their relationship and realized it was true. He'd never been together with anyone that long either. His longest relationship was a year and a half, ending in misery. He smiled a little, nuzzling JJ's hair. He had never felt so safe and wonderful with anyone before. JJ made a soft noise and nuzzled back, taking Drake's hand. Something felt like it _had_ changed, and not just the president.

He laughed gently and linked his fingers with JJ's, giving him a little squeeze. He felt him shiver a little and wrapped his arm around him again.

"You're pathetic, it's not that cold."  
"It's cold to _me_. Besides, I don't have a pair of love handles to keep me warm." He grinned up at him as Drake nudged him.

"Did you just call me fat?" He asked with feigned offense.

"Not a bad thing." JJ said, pinching his side affectionately. "You're good to cuddle with. You're squishy."

Drake huffed, trying to not laugh. He rested his forehead against JJ's. "You're so mean to me." He pouted as JJ giggled.

"Oh, hush, you do it to yourself, all those donuts and ditching me when I invite you to the gym…" He retorted, slowly trailing off, looking up to catch a flash of smoky grey eyes.

JJ's slender frame kept shaking against his partner as a cold hand came up to his cheek, Drake's thumb stroking along his cheekbone, down across his parted lower lip.

"Drake…?" He whispered, putting a weak hand up between them, but made no move to stop the lips that touched his.

It started slow and careful, a slow shiver of electricity buzzing between them as Drake's hand nestled in JJ's hair, pulling him closer. He kissed him harder, his other hand cupping his cheek, JJ's hands gripping his shirt. Drake pulled away for a second, gasping for breath, unable to stop shaking.

"You taste _so_ good…" He whispered into JJ's mouth, kissing his lower lip again before burying his face in his neck.

"Oh, god…" JJ sighed, listening to Drake laugh against his throat. "Drake…" He pleaded, shoving him off gently. "What…_fuck_…why?" He hissed as Drake shrugged.

"I felt like it…"

"You _felt_ like it?" JJ laughed as Drake nodded, leaning in for another kiss. "Drake—" He got out before the lips claimed his again.

"What?" He sighed as JJ pushed lightly against his shoulder.

He shook his head softly, looking down at his knees. "Drake…I don't think I can take another broken heart…"

Drake pulled away slightly, shocked by the admission. Heat rushed to his cold cheeks, as he took a second to think, realizing how perfect this felt. He reached and tilted his chin up staring into those beautiful blue eyes.

"Who said I'm going to break your heart?" He asked, resting his forehead against JJ's, holding him closer. "Jem…" He sighed and took his hand. "I…I just know this…this feels right."

"You…you mean it?"

"Of course I mean it…I mean…after all…we've gotten along well enough so far, right?"

"Drake, sex changes things."

"I have a feeling…it's only going to get better." He smirked as JJ cleared his throat, a smile creeping across his lips.

"You know, I got more Change than I bargained for this year, and I'm kind of glad." He said, leaning into Drake for another kiss.

-fin-

First off, in case anyone wondered, yes, I'm aliiiiiiiive. Second, I apologize for the disappearance, I was swamped with work, school and I was caught up in a long-fic that is finished and will be posted soon.

So, I started this ficlet on Election day, or the day after, and forgot about it until now…. So, it's like for Inauguration Day I guess.

Enjoy, and you'll see more from me soon, and I have a lot of reading to catch up on too. : )

xo

PriyaLalita.


End file.
